The Ice Queens
by AngelAesthetics
Summary: a promise from the past that 2 boys said to their love, now after 8 yrs. they have returned would they get what they want if the girls they ones know is not the same. Meet the most popular ice queens in Dream Academy Sakura & Tomoyo.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**a promise from the past that 2 boys said to their love, now after 8 yrs. they have returned would they get what they want if the girls they ones know is not the same. Meet the most popular ice queens in Dream Academy Sakura & Tomoyo to make it even worst they cant remember anything from the past & about love, can the 2 playboy+heartthrob melt their heart out?!?!

* * *

sakura - 15

syaoran - 16

tomoyo - 15

eriol - 16

* * *

"I promise you...... i will come back you will never be alone" said a boy with amber eyes and a messy chestnut colored hair

_who are you?_

"But...." said a little 7 years old girl with auburn hair and big emerald eyes

_that's me_

"we will come back don't worry" said another boy with dark blue hair and a pair of big glasses

"NO!!!!" said the girl with long black hair

_tomoyo_

"good bye" they said in union as they went to the plain the to girls started to cry

_why are we crying_

"Loneliness..........."

_huh_

"Sadness..........."

_what_

"Darkness.........."

"your all alone........there's no one here to help you................."

_NO!_

A girl with big emerald eyes & with a long, and glossy waist length hair woke up sweating

"Loneliness, Sadness, Darkness..... it's all a dream......that shouldn't be new to me" she said getting up the bed

_knock! knock!_

"Sakura-chan it's 6:20, come on get ready for school" said someone at the door

"OK thanks tomoyo" said sakura getting ready for school, Sakura Kinomoto 15 yrs. old, she live with her cousin+best friend tomoyo last year they just rent an apartment, Sakura has a pair of big emerald eyes, a waist length auburn hair, she has a petite body, she love sports but tend to fail in math, she don't talk to much except to her friends.

"Sakura breakfast is ready" yelled tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji 15 yrs. old, tomoyo is very calm and gentle especially to sakura, she also have a black waist length hair, a pair of amethyst eyes, has a petite body. She helps sakura with her school works especially math

"Alright be down in a minute" getting her school bag

she went down the stairs to find tomoyo already dressed and ready for school

"Good Morning Sakura-chan" she said

"Good Morning Tomoyo" she sat down and eat her pancakes

* * *

**TOKYO AIRPORT 6:45am**

"yes! it's good to be back" said a guy with amber eyes and a messy chestnut colored hair

"you look excited" said another guy with big glasses and a dark blue colored hair

"aren't you excited were going to see them again" said the amber eyed hunk

"its been 8yrs. right"

* * *

**DREAM ACADEMY**

All the boys were drooling over sakura and tomoyo as they enter the campus, they are the most popular girls in school and they are also called THE ICE QUEENS

sakura glance at the group of boys behind the tree she whispered to tomoyo "here they come"

in just seconds fan boys from all year level was around them the saying stupid thing like

"Sakura-sama pls. go out with me"

"Marry me Sakura-sama"

"Tomoyo-sama date me pls."

"Tomoyo-sama make me your husband"

sakura grabbed tomoyos wrist and pulled her to the school building they were chased by stupid fan boys everyday, finally they reached their class room and closed the door

"_huff!_ _huff!_......stupid fan boys.._huff!_" said sakura finally regaining her balance and walked to her seat followed by tomoyo who sat beside her

* * *

**SCHOOL** **GROUNDS**

"who are they?" said a girl

"I don't know but they looked hot" said another girl

Syaoran smirked _really don't worry this will make you drool _he looked at the girls who was gossiping about him then he flashed one of his best smiles

"ahhhhhhhh!"

in seconds the girls were flirting with him wanting to get his attention

"whats your name?"

"can i get you number?"

"are you new here?"

he just smiled at them, from the corner of his eyes he saw eriol flirtingwith other girls he walked to eriol and said

"ready to leave" he said

they walked to the school building knowing that their popularity is starting

* * *

**HOMEROOM** **MR**.**TEREDA**

"Good Morning Class" said the teacher

"We have 2 new students here from Hong Kong pls. welcome" he opened the door revealed 2 hunks

all the girls focus their attention to them except for sakura who's looking at the window and tomoyo who was reading a book

"Li Syaoran 16 yrs. old, I like sports, & math" he looked at the girl who's trying to get his attention and flashed a smile

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa 16yrs. old, i usually spend my time playing the piano" he smiled

"Now lets see where are you going to seat" he scanned the classroom

"Mr. Li sit behind Ms. Kinomoto"

Sakura raised her hand

_No_ _way_ _that_ _sakura_, _but_ _why_ _does_ _she_ _acts_ _like_ _she_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _me_

" sit behind Ms. Daidouji" tomoyo raised her hand

_Tomoyo she look...emotionless_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **pls. feel free to judge me


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:**a promise from the past that 2 boys said to their love, now after 8 yrs. they have returned would they get what they want if the girls they ones know is not the same. Meet the most popular ice queens in Dream Academy Sakura & Tomoyo to make it even worst they cant remember anything from the past & about love, can the 2 playboy+heartthrob melt their heart out?!?!

* * *

"Now let's start class" Mr. Tereda began writing math equations on the board

_Blah! Blah!_ _Math again_ thought sakura not paying attention to Mr. Tereda's lesson

"Who can solve this equation?" he scanned the room looking for a student that's not paying attention

"Ah Ms. Kinomoto kindly solve this equation" he said

"Ah hahaha" said sakura walking to the board

Syaoran shift his gaze to her _Hope you can solve that, I know you hate this subject_

"I…..I…..I can't do it" said sakura feeling humiliated

"Kinomoto I feel disappointed in you" he said

_Yah right_ she thought

"Can someone help her" tomoyo was about to raise her hand but Syaoran already stand up and went to the board

"I'll help her" he holds her right hand then started to solve the equation

"What are you doing ?!?!"She whispered blankly to him

"I'm helping you can't you see" he smirk

_What the hell is this guy doing _tump-tump _what is this feeling………… I feel my cheeks are on fire _thought sakura

_Hah to think that blush would escape my eyes let's see if you can play ice queen with us _thought syaoran

He finally finished the equation, sakura quickly removed his hand

The bell rang

"Class is dismissed" he quickly got his books and exits the door

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo run to her

"I really hate math" she said exiting the room

"Wait" said syaoran while reaching her hand

"Would you hell damn stop holding my hand!" she shoved his hands off

"Sakura would you-"

"Who the hell give you permission to call me that?"

"Fine! Fine! Geez!"

"Sorry Kinomoto-san what we were trying to say was can we talked to you" said eriol flashing one of his great smiles

"Fine"

* * *

**SCHOOL GARDEN**

They are standing under a big cherry blossom tree

"What do you want Li" said sakura

"We were wandering if you remember us" he said in serious tone

"Should you be someone to remember?" she asked mockingly

"This should help you remember" syaoran immediately pinned her to the tree, eriol did the same to tomoyo

Syaoran kissed her softly, after many times of struggling she finally give in, eriol did the same to tomoyo

After 2 mins…………

Eriol and Syaoran broke the kiss; sakura was blushing madly looking into syaoran's amber eyes, tomoyo eventually fall to the ground feeling her legs was like jelly

Sakura went back to reality and quickly grabbed tomoyo's hand and run away

"You didn't even think for one sec about the plan, didn't you" said eriol smirking

"Who knew sakura will turn out to be a good kisser someday" syaoran laugh

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

why did i let him do that..........uhhhh!!!! stupid! stupid! stupid!.........i should have known they're going to play with us........

sakura was still blushing madly remembering she kiss back and how his tongue travel inside her mouth

"ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! stupid! stupid!"

**end of pov**

"Sakura-chan" said tomoyo

"huh!! oh sorry tomoyo" she stopped dragging her

"hump I think Hiiragizawa-kun is a good kisser" said tomoyo

"STOP IT TOMOYO that pervert have another thing coming" she said

"I feel Hiiragizawa-kun.............is someone i know" she said in serious tone

"YAH!!!!! we know them for what?!?! 30 minutes ago" she yelled but suddenly someone hugged her from the back

"Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed and kicked the attacker

"Awww!!! hey watch it"

"LI..........Hiiragizawa?"

"So Daidouji-san you think I'm a good kisser" said eriol, tomoyo blushed at his comment

"arrrrgggg come on tomoyo let's get to class" sakura pulled her away from eriol

Syaoran and Eriol laugh at their antics

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **judge me pls. review

"I want to know what you think"

"love me, hate me, but don't lie to me"


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY:**a promise from the past that 2 boys said to their love, now after 8 yrs. they have returned would they get what they want if the girls they ones know is not the same. Meet the most popular ice queens in Dream Academy Sakura & Tomoyo to make it even worst they cant remember anything from the past & about love, can the 2 playboy+heartthrob melt their heart out?!?!

* * *

**SAKURA AND TOMOYO'S APARTMENT**

_knock!-knock!_

_"_sakura-chan wake up we have school" said tomoyo

"I'm up" she got out of bed and looked her self in the mirror, she remembered what happened at the cherry blossom tree

"urrggg!!!! THAT. STUPID. BASTARD." she screamed at her self in the mirror. she entered the bathroom and took a shower, brush her teeth, and change to her school uniform

"Morning Tomoyo" she said coolly

"my! my! your in a bad mood today" she said giving a bowl a cereal

"thanks" sakura ignored at her comment and started eating her cereal

"you know" tomoyo puts down the dish in her hand and looked at sakura straight in the eye "we should just forget what happen " she said

"what happen?" sakura just avoided her gaze not wanting for tomoyo to start preaching again

"hurry up before were late for school" said tomoyo getting her bag from the living room

"done" sakura quikly wiped her face with a napekin and goth her bag from her room

* * *

**DREAM ACADEMY**

**Swimming, PE Class**

"Nicole Remember to keep your feets paddling" said Ms. Mizuki

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan don't you want to go swimming" asked rika running towards the two

"i will rather sit here than go to the water" said sakura emotionless, still sitting on the bench

"i dont want to get wet" replayed tomoyo coldly looking at the pool

Just then syaoransplashed some water to sakura's emotionless face

"WHY. YOU." sakura quickly run towards him and pushed him to the pool, just then he grabbed her left foot and pull her in the pool

"ha ha ha you said 'i will rather sit here than go to the water" he teased splashing some more water to her face

"Sakura-chan" said tomoyo standing at the edge of the pool watching her best friend returning the splashes that syaoran gave

"Tomoyo-san i think you should cool off" said eriol pushing her to the pool landing with a big splash

"HIIRAGIZAWA!!!" tomoyo pulled the laughing eriol in the pool landing with his face first

* * *

**END OF THE DAY **

Sakura and Tomoyo were assigned to be cleaners for today along with Jame and Nicole. they cleaned the room, whipped the chalk on the black board, and arrange the chairs, finally they finished their cores Sakura and Tomoyo was left alone in the classroom still packing their bags.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan can i asked you some thing" said naoko as she entered the room

"What is it?" asked sakura emotionlessly. still getting her books

"I wanted to asked you if you want to come with us at the Aqua Marine Water Park its a new water theme park this Saturday is its grand opening Chiharu and Rika are comming" asked naoko

Sakura know that if she said 'no' Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko whould be dissapointed "uh! OK well come" she said

"Great we'll meet both of you there at 10:00am" said naoko happily clapping her hands in excitement

* * *

**Aqua Marine Water Park Grand Opening**

The water park is consist of an Olympic size wave pool with a three meters slide, and fountains around the pool, it has several benches at the right side of it, and there are many artificial plants and flowers all over the place. the park has a large Food Court that serves different kinds of food, and a karaoke bar that you can rent

Chiharu, Rika, Naoko along with Sakua and tomoyo went inside the water park

"wow this place is so cool" said chiharo marveling over the three meters slide

"hey guys there's a karaoke bar here" said Tomoyo pointing to its direction

"come on lets get change" said rika walking towards the bathroom

the five girls went inside and change into their swimsuits

chiharu is wearing a hot pink two piece suit with a floral applique on the left side of the bra, with a pink heart shape necklace. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails. The ends of her hair are curled.

Rika is wearing a plain one piece red v-neck laced suit, and a red bracelet around her upper left arm. Her hair is loose down with two white stars in her bangs.

Naoko is also wearing a two piece white string bikini top and bottom, with a gold bracelet around her right foot. Her hair is down with a yellow sunglasses on top of her hair.

From the five of them Sakura and Tomoyo stand out the most

Tomoyo is wearing a two piece purple bikini with a metallic ring in front for the top, the bottom is consist of two metallic rings at the side. Her hair is loose and curled. She wears a double purple pearl bracelets around her right wrist. Her outfit showoff her curves and cleavage.

Sakura is wearing a two piece light blue bikini top that is string in front of it and a string bottom. Her hair is loose and curled at the bottom. She wears a cherry blossom locket around her neck, and two bangle earrings. Her bikini definitely showed her cleavage and curves.

the five came out of the bathroom, guys are going gaga over Sakura and Tomoyo triying to impress them and other wise flirting with them

"Miss can I get your name?"

"Hi do you want to go with me to lunch?"

Just then there was another crowed of girls circling over two guys

"Hey girls let's check that out" said chiharu rushing over the crowed, while sakura and tomoyo remained seated at the bench ignoring the guys who were flirting with them

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" the girls screamed

"Look chiharu-chan it's Yamazaki, Syaoran, and Eriol" said Naoko pushing towards the crowed

the three boys walk over to where chiharu and the others are

"Yamazaki-kun what are you doing here" said chiharu hugging his left arm

"I see all of you are here" said eriol gazing over tomoyo

Syaoran walk over were sakura is sitting and decided to sit with her looping a hand around her shoulders "hmm I guess your not flat chested at all" he said looking at her chest

"YOU. STUPID. PERVERT." sakura shoved him off the bench while blushing madly

Tomoyo stand up to look if sakura is ok then eriol took over her bench and pulled her into his arms " Just stay here for a while" he said looping a hand around her small waist. Tomoyo is blushing crimson red.

"_attention to all that there would be a couples contest, the winners will have a free lunch and dinner with a sing all you can karaoke_" said the speaker around the resort

"ehhhh come on Yamazaki-kun lets sign up" said chiharu pulling him to the sign-up boot

"come on" Syaoran dragged sakura to the sign-up boot like a child "I. AM. NOT. SIGNING-UP." she hisses coldly

xoxoxoxoxo

"alright couples the two of you will be handcuffs the first game is to slide across our three meters slide, then swim to the end of the pool, after that find the key that will unlocked the handcuffs then go to the finished line located at the sign-up boot but you must get the green, yellow, red, and blue flags from the forehead of your female opponents their partner must protect it from getting reach or else you two will lose the game" said the host

"i hope i can do this" said tomoyo looking at the slide

eriol hold her hand and said "don't worrier at will be fun" he smiled

" why did you sign up" said sakura looking very pist

"are you afraid of water or you really just cant swim" teased syaoran

"why. you.---'

"READY SET GO!!!"

syaoran run quickly towards the slide dragging sakura with her "slow down" she said tripping over and over " you better run fast" syaoran quicken his paste so did sakura they were the second one to reach the slide" come on hurry up" said syaoran grabbing sakuras wrist and pulling her inside the side "ahhhhhh!" yelled sakura hugging him tightly, they landed with a big splash "we have to cross this pool?!?!" said sakura "don't worrier we will do this together" said syaoran looking into her emerald eyes, sakura was surprised at his statement. they crossed the pool sakura was exhausted. from ahead chiharu and yamazaki are getting the flags from different kinds of people. tomoyo and eriol are still swimming across the pool

"are you alright" asked syaoran helping her stand up

"Yeah I'm fine" then a women approached them trying to get sakuras blue flag sakura turned around and backed away the woman got her bikini strap, sakura quickly shoved her off before her boob pop out

"that. was. fucking stupid" she said. soon all the contestant are catching each other to get the flags. sakura run towards the woman trying to stand up she got her yellow flag

"Nice job" said syaoran giving her a hi five

"come on there's a green flag" she run towards the other couple.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura and syaoran completed the flags and they are now finding the key at the food Court

"here i found it!!!!!" said sakura running towards the table. she began unlocking the handcuff around her hand then at syaoran's

" all contenders we have our winner!!!" said the host

" what!!" yelled sakura

" our best couple is chiharu and her boyfriend yamazaki" said the host bringing the two up the stage

"eh I really really want the karaoke" whine sakura punching the floor

"It's alright you did have fun" said syaoran placing his right hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek

Sakura blushed crimson red. syaoran helped her stand up and walk to where everyone is

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I really really tried hard on this one, hope you like it and pls. judge me.

Sorry I suck in grammar.

So well here it is, _viola!!!!_


End file.
